Heart to heart
by DramaticField
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett talk, just after Renesmee is born. How is Rose going to react at first? Will she stay strong? Or will she lose it all and finally get comfort from someone? How will it end? Well or Bad? One Shot. Read and Review !


**Heart-to-Heart**

**Author's note;**** This is right after Renesmee was born. **

**Emmett's Point of View.**

I held my beautiful angel tightly in my arms, caressing her soft, golden locks with the tips of my fingers. She sobbed gently into my chest. I hated to see her like this. Anger pent up in my chest towards Royce and all the other men that so violently hurt her in her human life. It made me so mad. She was broken. My angel's wings were broken and she had fallen. _It was all Edward's fault_, she thought. But no; Edward didn't plan for this to happen. God knows he didn't. He would never hurt Rose -or Bella- like this intentionally.

"I want to move." She managed to say between sobs.

Her voice was cold, but lifeless, and still filled with such anger and hurt. She hardly ever broke down, and when she did, her voice held pain, sorrow, hurt and anger that had built up over the last hundred years.

She usually went to be by herself when she was upset. She usually _wanted _to be by herself when she was mad or sad. She usually went out in the garage and tinkered with her car or my jeep until it ran even better then it was supposed to. As the car's ran better and better, Rose's emotions built up and built up, until she lost it and went running, stopping somewhere peaceful and loosing it all, or, the option I preferred immensely, came to me. -Which wasn't often.- I always found her when she ran off by herself and she always proclaimed she was fine. I hate it when she lied to seem stronger. In my eyes, she was the strongest person, ever. She had been through everything under the sun and moon.

She had come to me today. She didn't go try to suppress her feelings in the garage, or go running. She immediately came to me. I knew she had to be tore up in order for her to _'dump her problems on me'_ as she called it. I hated it when she called it that. We vowed to be there for each other multiple times, and here for each other is where we would stay.

I immediately knew she was upset when she approached me in the back yard. I was sat on the huge rock in the back garden and she emerged from the house, shutting the door as she did so, her arms wrapped around herself. It was a matter of time. I wasn't doing any in particular, just thinking on where Rose and I could go for a vacation, away from everyone for a while. I knew she needed one. She came over to me, a melancholy look on her face. However, I could tell she was trying to hide it.

I had gotten up and met her half way. I took her into my arms.  
"Babe," I had said. "What's the matter?"

When she didn't respond, I knew she was on the verge of breaking down. I took her up into our room and we still hadn't left it, almost 4 hours later.

"No you don't," I said, surely.

She had wanted to move multiple times since Edward found Bella. She wanted to get out of there. She didn't want to be effected in anything that happened. It hadn't worked the last five hundred and sixty two times she said it, and it's not going to work now.

"Emmett," she protested. "I was doing fine up to now. Up to before Bella got," she gulped. "Pregnant." she shook her head furiously. "I can't do this anymore."

"Rose, think of Esme and Carlisle." I replied.

"What about them? Edward's always been the favourite. Esme's always marvelled over Edward. I'm sick of getting the short straw. It doesn't seem fair. They've got a granddaughter to play with, now. Watch grow up and have a life of her own. Something else Edward can give them and I can't. You'd be missed if we went. They could care less about me." she said, sobbing once more into my chest as she buried her head into it.

"Rosalie, that is not true." I said, a little surprised that she had went off like that.

The door came open silently and Esme and Carlisle entered. Rose didn't even hear the door open. The only reason I knew it was, was because I seen it. Esme and Carlisle came in, shutting the door just as silently behind them. My eyes wandered up to greet them, but then went right back to Rose. They obviously knew what she said.

"It is true." She said weakly.

I cringed at the weak sound of her voice. It was killing me.

"Rosalie, that's not true." Carlisle's voice bounced off of every wall in the room.

It was filled with concern, sympathy and love, but still, it's firm edge got the message across. I seen her shut her eyes tightly, knowing they heard. Still, she didn't have the strength to sit up or look at them. They knew this.

"We love you just as much as Edward," Esme said motherly, sounding a little hurt by Rose's words. "We paid more attention to him because he was always incomplete. Always alone." she frowned, remembering it.

"I'd put up with 107 years alone in order to have everything." she said softly. "I'm _still _incomplete."

Esme frowned and came over, putting a hand on Rosalie's shoulder. "Rose, I'm sorry." she said softly.

Rose sighed and frowned even more, letting another sob escape her lips. I winced and pulled her as close as I could, keeping as tight of a hold on her as possible.

"Emmett," Carlisle said softly. "do you want to come with me for a minute and let Esme stay with Rose? Let them talk?"

I shook my head. "No, I vowed to be here for her through everything. I'm staying with her until she's stable enough to be without me." I said, kissing her hair. "Her and Esme can talk later." I wasn't use to disobeying my 'parents' but when you looked at it, we were both almost a hundred years old. We needed to be more assertive on our morals.

"I understand, Emmett, but I still think we should let the ladies talk." He said.

"No, we can talk later." Esme said, getting up. "Rose, sweet heart, just remember, we love you so, so much." She looked up at me. "And Emmett, we love you too, just as much." she sighed softly. "Don't doubt that." she frowned and kissed both of our foreheads. "Just because Edward can give us something you can't, doesn't make me love you any less." she said, walking to the door. "Come on, Carlisle." she said softly as they left the room, shutting the door behind them.

"See, sweetheart. I told you." I murmured softly against her hair.

"Emmett..." She said softly, just looking for comfort.

I frowned and nodded, understandingly. I put my index finger under her chin and lifted it up gently, so she was looking at me.

"Sweetheart, I love you." I told her, brushing my lips to hers.

"I love you, too." she murmured softly, letting me brush my lips to hers. Still, she didn't kiss back. She seemed... ashamed. "I wish I could give you children." she said softly. I never heard her say those words and I realized her lost motherhood hurt her, yes, but there was more to it. "I can't give you what Bella gave Edward," she said, looking down, the frown plastered onto her beautiful face. It looked out of place on a face of such beauty and love like hers. "I can't make you a father. I can't give you a little boy to go out and play with in the yard. Or a little girl that can come to you when she's having trouble with her boyfriend. I can't give you anything."

It hurt me that she thought that. "You give me your love," I told her, kissing her lips passionately, for a moment. "that's more then I can ask for." I said softly against her lips.

She smiled softly. "Em, you mean everything to me."

"You mean everything to me." I said gently as she brought her hand up to rest on my cheek. "I just wish I could give you what you really want."

"I want you," she said gently.

I smirked. "You've already got me, babe."

"Good," she murmured, putting her lips to mine.

**--**

**Author's Note ;**

**I hope you guys like this little short one shot. I thought Rose and Emmett needed to have a conversation after Renesmee was born and I thought the issue on how Rose thought Edward was favoured should be addressed. Stephenie Meyer portrayed Rose as she would do anything to keep Renesmee alive. However, I thought, what happened after? Would jealousy hit Rose? Would she crack?  
**

**What do you think would of happened?**

**Anyways, just remember, if you like it, Review or, if you want to give me your opinion on what you thought would've happened, review or send me a PM ! (: **

**  
Thanks for reading !**

**  
~ DramaticField.**

**~ Becca.**


End file.
